To start off
by SasukeDragon
Summary: UlquiGrim Aizen picked out a sexta how will Grimmjow and others react to his new body? Oneshot


'_This one will do nicely' I lifted my head baring my teeth, who dare stand so close to me? The king of hollows or soon to be at least. A man with dark hair slicked back smiled widely at me. "Why hello kitty kitty." and reached to pet my head, I found this a mockery so I bit his hand. Immediately I was struck back I gasped feeling the air knock out of me._

"_Aizen-sama this trash is not worthy of becoming an arrancar, much less the sexta." I lifted my head to see a man with black hair and half a hollow mask on his head, he was beyond pale and had green streaks falling from his eyes so much associated with tears I believed they were for a moment. I caught he was lean but powerful, I looked at his outfit, horrible, but my eye really caught the hole in his neck._

"_Now now Ulquiorra, don't treat him so harshly, he knows no better." The other man from before spoke, I realize, Aizen. "Now little one," did he honestly just call me little, bastard, "what is your name." I scoffed, I would not back down the offer for my name to spread more so I told him without a thought._

"_Grimmjow." I stood on my paws and he smiled kindly, but I knew this man was not. This Aizen bored me however, the Ulquiorra character intrigued me much more, I wished to fight him, eat him to be more appropriate, would this make me stronger? I took a step towards him, he didn't even flinch, not even his expression. Before I knew it Aizen was by me again and touched my head. I growled as a warning but he did nothing. _

_I wasn't much for warning people when I was going to bite them but I didn't feel like getting the wind knocked out of me again. "Don't touch me, I'll bite you." I said in a hushed tone._

"_You'll do no such thing sexta." he said nails digging into my fur. I let out a soft whimper, what did he mean sexta?! What was that? Suddenly things were getting dark, I fell down and I could feel him petting me, I told him not to touch me! I tried to bite him but the most I could manage was lifting my head before I completely blacked out…_

_--_

I awoke in a completely white vortex. I shivered and lifted my head pushing myself with my paws- wait, these weren't…I gasped looking down at my now human hands, what was going on?! I sat up all the way only to fall. I stared up at the ceiling, I realized now I was just in a dark room. I tried to say something. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I took a deep breath, why weren't my thoughts vocalized the way they were before?

I looked down at myself to find I was not the panther I was before I had passed out. Now I was in a human like form, I touched my face feeling something on my jaw I couldn't see it, I reached up and ran my fingers through my hair, a few strands fell into my face telling me it was blue. Finally I saw something on my stomach, a hole. My mind instantly flashed back to the man Ulquiorra and how he had a hole in his neck. Curiosly I reached down and touched it, I was shocked by the immense power of pleasure washed over me.

I drew my hand back frightened by what happened. My eyes quickly scanned the room and then back down to my body. Biting my lip I touched the hole again, I gasped and groaned slightly. My eyes widened realizing I had vocalized, how had I done it? Did I have to touch here to vocalize? But I could remember that Ulquiorra did not have to do that.

I decided to see if I could vocalize more this way and pressed harder in my hole. I gasped sharply and screamed feeling the most horrible pain rack my body. I could feel my nerves ache and scream. I drew my hand back and leaned over my knees continuing to scream, the pain was to much. Soon someone walked in and grabbed me by my head.

"Stupid trash." the voice echoed in my head I felt my self be placed on someone's lap without meaning to I gripped their shirt. 'MAKE THE PAIN STOP!' I screamed, but nothing came out. "You can't talk with just your thoughts anymore." Ulquiorra sighed shaking his head. His hand slid down my body I let out a small noise and then he came to my screaming hole.

'No, don't…' I breathed trying to pull away from his grip but he had a firm hold and kept me in place. "N-nn." I tried to speak.

"Shut up, I'm helping get rid of the pain." Ulquiorra said heartlessly and I looked up at him feeling hopeful, pain was not something I associated with well, I had not been hurt sense…I don't remember anymore. 'Help me.' I practically begged. Ulquiorra sighs and sliped a finger in gently, the feeling from earlier returned drowning out the pain.

"Better?" he questioned and I nodded but the pain was still there. Ulquiorra looked down at me, I could see he understood in his eyes and pushed his finger more towards the middle of the hole. I moaned softly feeling an overwhelming pleasure. I arched up, I wanted more of whatever Ulquiorra was giving me, it was far more enjoyable then doing it myself, I didn't understand. "now you are." he confirmed and pulled his fingers away.

"nnn!" I looked at him, why did he stop? I lifted my hands and they trembled as they did so I took his hand and tried to pull it back. Ulquiorra began to comply his other hand touching my face, his touched were unbelievable to me. Then he stopped as a soft kind chuckle came from the door.

"If I wanted him to experience I would have done it myself Ulquiorra." It was Aizen, looking happy and unpleased at the same time. Ulquiorra grit his teeth unnoticeable to the untrained eye.

"Yes Aizen-sama, I'm sorry Aizen-sama…" Ulquiorra looked down at me again, I took note of his eyes, a beautiful emerald green. His fingers fell down my body again, I shivered. He sighed and looked up at Aizen again. "Please Aizen-sama…." he began and suddenly the man was right by us cupping his face.

"Absolutely not Ulquiorra, you know he does not belong to you, you don't even belong to yourself now do you?" Ulquiorra shook his head.

"I do not Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said faithfully, "I belong to Aizen-sama"

"Nnn!" I cried out and touched Ulquiorra's face, I didn't want him to belong to that man, I wanted Ulquiorra to belong to me and I wanted to over all belong to him. Ulquiorra's eyes widened very slightly. Aizen meerly laughed.

"So he can move his arms, that's impressive." he laughed and touched my cheek and I jerked my face away. "However," he added his features darkening, "He has the wrong idea that you belong to him and vice versa." Ulquiorra's eyes seemed to widen and Aizens hand traveled down my body. "He'll have to be taught to think differently." Before I knew what was happening his fingers slipped into my hole and pulled me up by it.

My eyes widened and I screamed feeling like my skin was ripping and my bones popping, everything was burning. My eyes began to sting and water brimmed over. "A-Aizen-sama!" Ulquiorra cried out and stood. Aizen pulled me closer his other arm holsting me up with his other arm while his other worked his nails in. "Aizen-sama, he doesn't know any better, he was an animal before. I'll teach him." Ulquiorra spoke quickly.

Aizen looked at him in amusement and slowly took his hand away, I gasped leaning over. "Alright, but if you touch him make any sort of sexual contact with him, you will never see him again." Aizen warned and threw me at Ulquiorra, he caught me easily. "Ill leave it to you to teach him all he needs to know." he said simply before leaving.

Ulquiorra let out a small sigh of relief and held me close. I whimpered my bones aching, I didn't know what to do about it, I could barely remember my past life at all. "oo…Ulqui-orra." I breathed and Ulquiorra ran his fingers through my hair. As good as it felt I was in pain, so I took his hand and pulled it to where my hole is whimpering. Ulquiorra shook his head pulling his hand away, I whimpered loudly.

"I'm sorry I can't." He apologized and picked me up and carried me from the room. I clung to him letting more tears slip from my eyes, which he quickly wiped away, I could tell he felt guilty even though he didn't show it.

I wondered what more was in store for me but I was sure in the end I would probably hate Ulquiorra…..

END


End file.
